La ultima peticion de bella
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Bella, charlie y rene mueren a manos de Victoria, la primera necesitaba venganza para poder descanzar, cuando la consiguen ella se va a despedir de su amado para hacerles una ultima peticion. mas o menos Triste. EDxBE


La ultima petición de bella

No puedo creer que por mi terquedad halla perdido al amor de mi existencia, mi bella, mi ángel. Esas eran mis palabras mientras veía arder los restos de la maldita victoria, no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido, al dejar a mi ella 5 años atrás ahora me entero que la mato, mato a mi amada, a mi bella hace 1 año y también me entero que mato a Charlie y René 3 años antes que a ella. Antes de terminar con la vida de victoria me mostro los últimos momentos de mi amada, Todas las vil blasfemias que le dijo.

**ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DE BELLA**

Jajajajaja, mírate das lastima, te dejo abandonada porque no te ama, seguro ahorita esta feliz con una vampiresa hermosa no una horrible humana como tu, el seguro goza de la vida mientras tu, estas aca a punto de morir – le decía victoria muy feliz a mi ángel.

-Puede que no me ame, pero mientras el sea feliz, yo lo soy, además aunque tu acabes con mi vida lo haces por cobardía, una simple humana ¿Cuánto te llevara aniquilarme, 1 minuto? ¿quizá menos? – le contraatacaba mi ángel.

-¡MALDITA! – rugió Victoria y la lanzo por los aires haciendo que atravesara un árbol.

-Solo te digo la verdad Victoria, aunque duela esa es la verdad – dijo mi amada aunque se veía muy débil por el golpe tenia una sonrisa burlona.

-Te quitare tu sonrisa niña – al decir le aplasto el pecho con el pie y ahí murió mi amada

**Fin de los últimos momentos de bella**

BELLA –solloze

Hermano, tienes que ser fuerte, ella no querria verte asi – me susurro Rosalie

Tienes razón Hermano, mi hermanita quería verte normal – secundo Emmett

¿NORMAL? ¿NORMAL? – grite- LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA MUERTA POR MI CULPA!

Hijo, por favor – sollozo Esme

Edward a todos nos duele la perdida de bella, pero hay que seguir Hermano– dijo Alice pero sono como que si quisiera convencer asi misma

Alice tiene razón Ed… - intento hablar Carlisle pero nos llego el aroma de bella y al voltear había una paloma blando en una rama.

Tiene el olor de bella – murmuro Jasper

-B.. – intente decir pero un brillo salió de aquel hermoso pájaro y a los segundo apareció el ser mas hermoso, mi bella, tenia un par de alas blancas, hermosas. Su cara detonaba Alegría y Tristeza a la vez.

Edward – susurro

¿Be.. bella? – logre decir

Si, soy yo, prácticamente estoy rompiendo las reglas al comunicarme con ustedes, pero no me puedo ir sin despedirme – dijo bella

¿irte, adonde? – pregunto Esme antes que yo

¿ Adonde mas seria? A la tierra prometida, al cielo, gracias a ustedes al vengar mi muerte puedo descansar en paz.

Te amo bella, quiero estar contigo te seguiré- dije decidido

¡NO! Estas demente piensa en tu familia – chillo, se bajo de la rama donde estaba sentada y se acerco a mi trate de abrazarla pero me rechazo.

¿Qué PASA?

No se si puedas abrazarme sin hacerme desaparecer así que diré lo que quiero decir antes – dijo

Vengo a que me cumplan una petición, - dijo

-¡claro! O lo que quieras hermanita – dijeron todos

- Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett tengo una petición para ustedes, quiero que ayuden a Edward a encontrar a la mujer indicada, y que no haga nada estúpido ¿ muy bien? – pregunto Bella

-¡CLARO! –dijeron todos con los ojos aguados de lagrimas que nunca saldrán.

-Edward – susurro

-¿si?

-tengo una especial para ti

- Lo que sea- le respondí

-Me gusta escuchar eso, quiero que seas feliz, encuentres a alguien a quien ames, que me tengas en tu memoria solo como una simple amiga, tu mejor amiga quiero que te cases y seas feliz alado de alguien que te ame como yo o incluso mas, aunque creo que es imposible – hubieron risas departe de mis hermanos- ¿prométemelo?

- pero – intente protestar pero no me dejo

-pero nada, Edward quiero que seas feliz, prométemelo – dijo fingiendo enojo

-Te.. Te lo prometo – balbucee.

-muy bien – en eso aparecieron dos Palomas mas los que se transformaron en humanos y reconocí como Charlie y René .

-Gracias Edward, por hacer que nuestra hija pueda volver con nosotros - me sonrió René

-Edward se que te juzgue mal, cuando vivía, lo siento, pero compréndeme era mi única hija, mi niñita tenia miedo – se disculpo Charlie

- no hay de que disculparte Charlie perdóname ami, por mi culpa murieron – solloce

-no digas eso Hijito ese era nuestro destino – dijo René

-Bueno bella es hora de irnos, nos están esperando – dijo Charlie y el y René se transformaron

-te amo Edward, quiero que seas feliz – me susurro Bella y me beso, fue un beso cargado de amor, pasión y delicadeza típico beso que dice hasta nunca amor mío.

-Los extrañare a todos, sean felices les deseo lo mejor, hasta pronto Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett los quiero siempre los tendré en mi corazón, Edward te amo, siempre los cuidare de allá arriba.

-Adiós bella – susurre

-Adiós – dicho esto se transformo en paloma y prendió vuelo junto a sus padres en el cielo desaparecieron y ahí entendí que entro al cielo.

Adiós mi amor, mi bella, mi ángel tratare de ser feliz por ti, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar, te amo – susurre.

Holaa! Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando lei una sobre que Edward muere a los 6 años porque lo mata su madre, es hermoso y me hizo llorar y escuchando ángel de cristian castro mas la historia se me ocurrió ADIOS!

Mi frase favorita del fic: prendió vuelo junto a sus padres en el cielo desaparecieron y ahí entendí que entro al cielo.


End file.
